Terrorglaze Invasion
Prelude T'''hree days after the 23rd New Year on Corvis Prime, a couple on their honeymoon discovered incubation eggs that covered an entire beach far . Upon inspection, one of the eggs hatch to reveal a lizardlike creature (dubbed Terrorglaze) that seem to be undergoing a type of metamorphosis. The woman being amazed and curious attempts to get up close and personal with newly hatched monster which soon turned hostile after the man open fired on the beast out of fear as the eggs began to hatch by the dozen in a rather unnerving manner. The lizards attack the couple killing the wife while the husband managed to outrun them. Since he was part of the Corvian Special Forces it was his duty to signal base upon discovery of Unidentified Hostile Organisms or UHOs. He launches a drone back to the beach to transmit the details of an incoming invasion back to HQ located in Nexus 1. He was successful, however HQ loses transmission with the marine who is presumed dead. The Conflict Back at the Nexus 1, General of the Corvian Special Forces- General Igor Van Blane- creates a strategy to eradicate the threat before it could reach the city limits. By creating blockades and setting up parameters, the Corvian Special Forces were able to keep the UHOs at bay. Eventually, the wall was breached by a pair of Alphas who began to lead the swarm towards the direction of Suburbia. [[Dr. Cho|Dr. C'''ho]], a scientist of Mantikore Technology observing the attacks tells the director of Mantikore that it was the crucial time to initiate Operation H.I.V.E. The director puts forth this Contingency Plan to the Corvian Assembly as an alternative plan to the assault lead by the Corvian Special Forces whose main aim was to seek and destroy all UHOs before they breach Suburbia. Seeing that the Corvian Special Forces seemed to be overwhelmed by the UHOs, the Corvian Assembly granted Mantikore Technology permission to execute their plan. Operation H.I.V.E Taking command of Corvian Special Forces, the Director of Mantikore orders the marines to stand down to execute project H.I.V.E. Dr. Cho and Commander Riker along with a few marines are able to ambush a pair of Terrorglaze Alphas and capture the female, which they were successfully able to transfer to one of Mantikore’s labs. Dr. Cho begins the H.I.V.E initiation by cybernetically linking the Alpha to Mantikore’s A.I- Odyssey. Operation H.I.V.E’s (Holistic Intelligence Virtual Evolution) primary objective is to reprogram genetic structure of an organism to create a Hivemind connection between its species. Using the Alpha, Cho was able to genetically modify the Alpha’s structure to amplify its neural link between its species overriding it to become a Cybernetic Alpha. This allowed Mantikore to genetically reprogram the entire swarm to change their migration route away from Suburbia and to the Kalaha Plains. They were also able to recode their behaviour patterns which caused the entire swarm to cease its onslaught on multiple Military Outposts and began following their new migration route, completely avoiding Suburbia and Nexus 1. Mantikore’s efforts were eventually foiled as the Alpha’s mate managed to resist the genetic coding applied to the rest of the swarm and instead was able to home in on the Alpha’s location ambushing the lab with brute force. Odyssey who had been consistently linked to the captured Alpha, made its own decisions to allow the captured Alpha to be released from its cryotube to reunite with the male. The rest of the swarm after being disconnected from H.I.V.E, rerouted its native migration path and began heading straight for Suburbia. The Alphas make an escape and join the swarm. The director of Mantikore blames Dr. Cho for his failures and deems him unfit to lead planned covert missions in future operation. The Director of Mantikore assigns Dr. Lidia Howard to assume control of the operation against the incoming swarm. When Dr. Cho tries to convince the Director that he is capable of handling the situation all the Director said was, "Manually control the Hive. If you can." leaving Dr. Cho stranded at the outpost. Operation K.A.N.E With Dr. Howard taking command, she executes Operation K.A.N.E a strategy involving weaponizing a pack of Terrorglaze as footsoldiers by manually overriding Odyssey to assume control over the group of Terrorglaze. The pack was fused with machinery and weapons to take down an Army of Alphas. This strategy was adopted to minimize the casualties of the invasion which nearly reduced the Special Forces to almost half its strength. The efforts of Dr. Howard was effective in terms of irradiation however the onslaught inevitably lead straight into Suburbia due to her recklessness to try and kill a very tactical pair of Alpha Terrorglaze bringing a lot of destruction to Suburbia with a rising number of casualties.